Forever With You
by Megumi Claire
Summary: Rin, anak baru dari sekolah ter-elit sejepang bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, pengurus OSIS yang terkenal di sekolahnya, anggota cheerleader, basket, club musik. Rin juga bertemu saingan cintanya. "Ada patah hati, rasa sesak di dada. Tapi diatas itu semua, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan, saat-saat bahagia yang muncul dari dada dan juga rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku." RnR?
1. Sakura Crypton High School

"Kaa-san, kali ini kita akan pindah kemana?"

"Tou-san akan bekerja di Tokyo. Kira-kira kita akan pindah lagi setelah 9 bulan di Tokyo. Maka dari itu buatlah kenangan yang indah dengan teman barumu nanti ,Rin." Kata sang ibu dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Haah... teman baru lagi huh.." kata anak yang disebut Rin itu.

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Forever with you © Megumi Claire

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur Kecepetan, Bahasa gak jelas (?)

Summary :

Rin, anak baru dari sekolah ter-elit sejepang bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, pengurus OSIS yang terkenal di sekolahnya, anggota cheerleader, basket, club musik. Rin juga bertemu saingan cintanya. "Ada patah hati, rasa sesak di dada. Tapi diatas itu semua, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan, saat-saat bahagia yang muncul dari dada dan juga rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku."

* * *

Kringg.. Kringg... Krinnggg... Kri-

Segera kumatikan jam weker berbentuk jeruk yang menganggu tidurku.

"Rinn-chann! Cepat bangun!" teriak kaa-san yang mengetuk (baca : menggedor) pintuku.

"Iyaa kaa-san! Aku sudah bangun." Teriakku malas.

"Cepat mandi dan pakai seragam barumu sebelum terlambat."

Aku langsung mandi dan memakai seragam baruku. Jika dilihat baik-baik, seragam sekolah yang kupakai kali ini terlihat elegan dan imut. Kemeja putih yang rapih ini dilapisi jas coklat dengan garis merah gelap dipinggir kerah jas dan lengan, warna dasi pita besar yang aku gunakan juga senanda dengan warna garis pada jas yang kupakai saat ini. Rok yang kupakai juga berwarna merah gelap dengan garis hitam kotak-kotak.  
Untuk mencocokkan seragamku, aku memakai jepit pita yang agak besar yang berwarna putih bersih di sela kupingku yang berada dibagian kiri. Sedangkan bagian kanan kukepang rambutku sedikit dan menjepitnya dengan pita merah kecil. Aku memilih untuk memakai kaus kaki berwarna coklat selutut. Setelah merasa puas dengan _style_ ku hari ini, aku turun kebawah dan melihat kaa-san ku yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san."

"Ohayou Rin-chan. Cepatlah sarapan. Nanti kamu terlambat loh. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan bento-mu hari ini."

"Tanpa dibilang pun aku sudah tau kaa-san."

"Hey sopan lah sedikit pada orang tuamu ini." Kata kaa-san dengan nada kesal.  
Aku tertawa kecil dan memakan sarapanku sampai habis.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku memakai sepatuku dan keluar untuk bersiap mengambil sepedahku.

"Oh ya, Rin mulai hari ini kamu berangkat pakai supir karena sekolahmu yang baru ini lebih jauh dari sekolahmu yang dulu." Kata kaa-san.

Setelah mendengar itu, aku meletakkan sepedahku ketempatnya kembali dan memberi salam pada kaa-san.

"_Ittekimasu_ Kaa-san!"

"_Itterashai!_"

Di mobil, aku hanya melihat kejendela dan menikmati indahnya kota tokyo ini.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, mungkin karena terlalu sibuk tadi (?) Namaku Rin Kagami. Umurku baru mencapai 16 tahun di tahun ini (?). Ayahku pekerjaannya selalu pindah-pindah, jadi aku dan kaa-san terpaksa mengikutinya. Aku tidak terlalu terkenal, dan juga tidak anti-sosial. Aku adalah siswi yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya saja. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekolah ini aku bisa mendapat teman atau tidak. Karena kebanyakan dari temanku di sekolahku yang dulu,hanya mau berteman denganku karena otakku saja. Oh ya, kali ini aku akan sekolah di Sakura Crypton High School. Kaa-san tidak memberi tahuku detail dari sekolah baruku ini. Dia hanya memberi tahu namanya saja. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli mau sekolah dimana pun asal tempat itu normal dan banyak teman yang menyenangkan.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, aku keluar dari mobil dan terkejut melihat sekolah baruku.

Belum puas dengan rasa terkejut-ku, smart phone ku berdering dan melihat ada e-mail baru dari kaa-san.

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : Lily Beautyellow Kagami  
Subject : Gomen Rin-chan.  
Aku lupa memberi tahu kalau sekolahmu yang baru ini adalah sekolah terelit se-jepang. Hehehe.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!~ ^^

Aku hanya cengo melihat e-mail kaa-san ku ini. Pikiranku kacau dan bingung. Sekolah ini sama sekali tidak 'normal' karena sekolah yang berkelas dunia dan juga tidak mungkin memiliki siswa yang 'menyenangkan', setahuku murid yang bersekolah di sekolah elit ini terlalu formal dan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berbicara tentang pelajaran atau memamerkan pekerjaan orang tua mereka. Intinya, sekolah ini jauh dari kata 'normal' dan 'menyenangkan'.

" Saya akan mengantar anda pulang nanti. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Setelah itu supirku meninggalkanku sendiri di sekolah yang besar ini (?).

"Oke, tenang Rin. Kamu hanya 9 bulan disini. Ya! Hanya 9 bulan." Ucapku untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah merasa siap, aku masuk kepintu utama dan berjalan keruang kepala sekolah. Eh- tunggu dulu! Kaa-san tidak memberi tahu letak ruangannyaa!

Arrghh!- Oke Rin! _Think possitive_. Kalau aku 'tidak mengetahui' letaknya, aku hanya perlu 'mencarinya' dengan mengelilingi sekolah ini.

/20 menit kemudian atau 10 menit sebelum bel berdering/

Arghh! Seluas apa sebenarnya sekolah ini?! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bertanya pada siswa yang bersekolah disini.

.

.

.

Eh? Tunggu- kenapa gak kepikiran dari awal ya?

Sudahlah kepalaku pusing. Lebih baik aku cepat bertanya dan masuk kekelasku nanti. Sepertinya aku bisa bertanya pada gadis twintail itu.

"Permisi, apa kamu tau letak ruangan Kepala sekolah?"

"Eh, kamu siapa? Anak baru ya? Wah kamu imut dan mungil!~." Kata siswi berambut twintail.

Mungil? Ah itu agak menyakitkan sebenarnya. Tapi kau beruntung gadis twintail, aku tidak akan membahas hal itu sekarang karena aku ingin ke ruang kepsek secepatnya!

"I-iya. Bisa kau tunjukkan letaknya?"

"Oke! Ikuti aku ya."

Aku berjalan mengikutinya. Aku rasa gadis ini baik. Tapi apa dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan rambutnya yang hampir menyentuh lantai itu? Ditambah lagi warna rambutnya hijau_ teal_. Maksudku, apa tidak terlalu mencolok ka-

"Hey, kamu belum memberi tahu namamu."

"Oh iya, namaku Rin Kagami. Kalau kamu siapa?"

"Aku Miku Hatsune dari kelas 2-A. Salam kenal Rin-chan!"

"S-salam kenal juga Miku-chan."

Kami bercakap-cakap selama perjalanan dan tak terasa kalau kami sudah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Ini ruangannya Rin-chan. Aku kekelas dulu ya!"

"Oke! Arigatou Miku-chan."

**Normal POV**

Rin mengetuk ruangan itu dan membukanya setelah pemilik ruangan itu mengizinkannya masuk. Dengan perasaan cemas, Rin masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada diruangan tersebut. Didalam ruangan itu terlihat seorang bapak-bapak yang dikenalnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya. Dengan gugup dan belum puas akan rasa terkejutnya, ia memperkenalkan diri.

"A-ano, maaf menganggu. Saya Rin Kagami, yang akan menjadi murid baru disekolah ini."

"Ah, selamat datang di Sakura Crypton High School, Rin Kagami. Kagamine-kun, kau bisa kembali kekelasmu, tapi sebelumnya bisakah kamu panggilkan Gumi-sensei kemari?"

"Baiklah Leon-sensei."

Setelah berkata demikian, laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Oke, Rin-chan bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu."

"E-eh?! Jadi sekolah ini benar-benar milik Jii-san?!"

"Hey, kamu tidak perlu sekaget itu kan? Apa jangan-jangan kamu tidak menyangka kalau jii-san mu ini punya sekolah elit?" tanya Leon kesal.

Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kesal dari Leon-jii-san nya ini, Rin mengangguk dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang sekolahku ini Rin-chan?"

"Sekolah ini benar-benar bagus dan luas. Aku tidak tahu jii-san memiliki sekolah yang sebagus ini. Oh ya, aku juga sebenernya kangen sama jii-san dan baa-san. Aku sudah lama ingin bermain dengan Lenka-chan dan Sakura-chan juga."

"Tenang Rin-chan, mereka berdua sekolah disini juga kok. Bahkan kakakmu juga ada disini. Aku yakin setelah 9 bulan nanti, kamu pasti tidak mau meninggalkan sekolah ini." Kata Leon tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Nii-chan juga disini?! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan sekolahku yang dulu, tapi aku mau tidak mau harus mengikuti Tou-san-"

"Kali ini kamu pasti diperbolehkan Rin . Dengan umurmu yang sudah menjelang dewasa itu, Jii-san yakin kaa-san mu akan mengizinkannya. Buktinya kakakmu diperbolehkan memulai masa SMA nya disini."

"Tapi kan nii-chan pergi ke tokyo karena mendapat beasiswa."

"Tenang saja Rin-chan, kamu akan jii-san bantu. Tapi itu kalau kamu betah sekolah disini loh." Kata Leon tertawa kecil.

Tak lama setelah mereka bercakap-cakap untuk melepas kerinduan itu, Gumi-sensei datang ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Nah Rin-chan, ini adalah Gumi-sensei wali kelas kamu yang baru. Dia akan mengantarmu kekelasmu yang baru di kelas 2-A."

"Ayo Kagami-san, bel sekolah akan segera berbunyi." Kata Gumi-sensei.

"B-baiklah. Saya permisi dulu Leon-sensei." Kata Rin dengan nada yang sedikit gugup (?)

"Semoga kelasmu menyenangkan, Rin." Balas Leon-sensei sambil tersenyum hangat.

**Rin POV**

~TENG TENG TENG~

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan aku sedang menuju kekelas baruku dengan dampingan Gumi-sensei ini. Jujur saja selama kami berjalan menuju kelas, suasana sangat sunyi, Gumi-sensei tidak mengajakku berbicara begitu pula denganku. Setelah berjalan dalam keheningan selama 3 menit-an, akhirnya kami sampai dikelas 2-A.

"Tunggulah disini sampai aku memanggil namamu." Kata Gumi-sensei dengan nada lembut.

"B-baik." Jawabku formal.

"Tak usah sungkan, aku tidak mengajakmu berbicara waktu perjalanan itu hanya karena aku tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan."

"A-ah iya, _gomenasai_."

Gumi-sensei hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawabanku.

"Kagami Rin-"

Jujur saja aku agak malu saat Gumi-sensei mengatakan hal itu.

"Kagami Rin, silahkan masuk- "

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia seperti guru bahasa saja. Maksudku, tata bahasanya itu sa-

"Kagami-san? Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi."

"E-eh? _G-gomen_." Aku terkejut mendengar sensei bicara begitu.

Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas tapi kali ini aku sedikit gugup. Setelah siap mental (?) aku masuk kekelas 2-A.

"_Ohayo m-minna-san, watashi wa no namae wa Kagami Rin desu. Yoroshiku onegaisimashu_."

("Selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya Kagami Rin. Mohon bimbingannya.")

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_" kata seluruh kelas 2-A.

Aku merasa lega karena perkenalan ini berjalan normal dan tidak ada yang bertany-

"Nah, _minna-san_! Bagi yang ingin bertanya silahkan tunjuk tangan!-"

Apaa?! Ini kan sekolah elit! Kenapa sensei nya ngomong gitu?!

Beberapa detik setelah sensei berkata seperti itu, satu kelas jadi berisik dan banyak yang menujuk tangan. Sensei yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum geli.

"-Tapi, hanya 1 orang yang boleh bertanya." Lanjut sensei.

"Ah, sensei gak seru!"

"Tapi siapa yang akan bertanya?"

"U-uh, aku penasaran sama gadis kecil itu." Oke yang ini julukannya agak nge-'jleb' .

"Sensei, gimana kalau yang bertanya si 'shota prince' saja?" tanya Miku.

Eh? Miku?! Kenapa dia bisa disini?! Oh ya dia bilang kalau dia dari kelas 2-A, tapi kenapa tidak Miku saja yang bertanya?! Hm? Kalo dilihat dari mukanya itu aku yakin dia hanya mengusili temannya.

"Baiklah, tapi dimana dia?"

"Ini sensei. Dia 'tidur' dari sebelum sensei masuk." Kata Miku dengan nada jahil.

.

.

.

.

Deg!

Sekujur tubuhku tiba-tiba merinding karena merasakan aura hitam disekeliling sensei. (?)

"Len Kagamine! Bagun sekarang atau saya siram kamu dengan pupuk!" teriak sensei.

Seluruh kelas terdiam dan takut untuk membela sang 'korban' itu.

**Normal POV**

Sang pemegang julukan 'Shota Prince' itu pun terbangun karena mendengar teriakan dari sensei maniak worterl yang tidak mau dia dengar itu /dilempar wortel.

"A-ah s-sensei, ohayou!~" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum masam.

"Keluar!" teriak sensei (lagi?)

Sang korban yang memiliki nama 'Kagamine Len' itu langsung berdiri, berjalan dengan langkah yang bisa dibilang 'cepat' dan keluar melewati Rin tanpa melihatnya karena masih terlalu ngantuk.

"Ini benar-benar sekolah elit?" tanya Rin dalam hati.

Setelah sang 'korban' itu keluar, Rin dipersilahkan duduk disamping kiri Mikuo Zatsune yang katanya saudara Miku (?)

"Salam kenal Kagami-san" kata Mikuo-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga Mikuo-kun. Panggil aku Rin-chan saja. Nama marga terdengar terlalu formal."

"Baiklah, Rin-chan." Kata Mikuo ramah.

Gumi-sensei memulai pelajarannya. Dan benar sekali dugaan Rin kalau dia mengajar dibidang bahasa. Atau lebih tepatnya Bahasa Jepang.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut sampai bel kedua berbunyi. Gumi-sensei keluar dari kelas dan Kagamine Len masuk dengan muka yang 'segar' (?)

"Mikuu! Jahat sekali kamu ya! Seandainya kamu tidak memberi tahu Gumi-sensei, aku tidak akan kena hukumannya." Kata Kagamine Len sambil cemberut.

"Salah sendiri tidur dikelas! Kalau kamu gak kena hukuman kamu nya keenakan dong. Kan aku juga mau tidur." Sekelas hanya sweatdrop mendengar balasan yang 'blak-blakan' dari nyonya Hatsune itu.

"Hey, Rin-chan." Panggil Mikuo ramah.

"Ada apa Mikuo-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak tapi-

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^O^)/

* * *

**A/N :**

Halo minna-san!~ Makasih udah baca ceritaku.

Maaf agak gak jelas, soalnya aku masih amatir, jadi aku minta keritik (tapi jangan terlalu nusuk) dan sarannya ya.


	2. OSIS

"_Hey, Rin-chan." Panggil Mikuo ramah._

"_Ada apa Mikuo-kun?" tanya Rin._

"_Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak tapi-_

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Forever with you © Megumi Claire

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa gak jelas (?)

Summary :

Rin, anak baru dari sekolah ter-elit sejepang bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, pengurus OSIS yang terkenal di sekolahnya, anggota cheerleader, basket, club musik. Rin juga bertemu saingan cintanya. "Ada patah hati, rasa sesak di dada. Tapi diatas itu semua, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan, saat-saat bahagia yang muncul dari dada dan juga rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku."

* * *

**Rin POV **

"Tadaima kaa-san."

"Okaeri Rin-chan. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya kaa-san yang sedang menonton TV

"Berjalan seperti biasa." Kataku malas.

"Tapi kenapa kamu kucel gitu?"

"Aku cuma lelah kok." Kataku lalu berjalan kekamar tanpa mendengar balasan dari kaa-san.

Setelah sampai dikamar, aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur Queen Size milikku ini. Sambil melepas rasa lelah aku mengingat apa yang diucapkan Mikuo-kun padaku tadi.

"_Ada apa Mikuo-kun?" tanyaku heran._

"_Aku tahu ini telalu mendadak tapi apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"_

"_Bantuan apa?" tanyaku semakin bingung._

"_Mengerjakan tugas __OSIS."_

"_Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya kamu percaya kalau tugas itu akan baik-baik saja kalau aku yang kerjakan? Kita kan baru saja bertemu." _

"_Entah kenapa aku bisa mempercayai kamu Rin-chan. Kuharap kamu tidak mengecewakanku."_

"_Baiklah akan kubantu. Kapan,dimana dan apa yang harus aku kerjakan?"_

"_Besok diruang OSIS. Aku mau kamu membantu ketua OSIS untuk mengerjakan beberapa event. Sang wakil sedang disibukkan oleh persiapan ujian jadi dia membutuhkan bantuan. Ketua juga tidak sanggup menyelesaikan semua tugasnya yang numpuk itu, jadi sebagai wakil dari wakil ketua OSIS sementara kamu harus membantunya sampai ada pemilihan wakil ketua OSIS yang baru."_

"_T-tunggu, siapa ketua dan wakil OSIS sekolah ini?"_

"_Eh?! Kamu belum tau? Baiklah akan kujelaskan-"_

"_Anak-anak buka halaman 58. Kita akan memulai pelajarannya sekarang jadi dimohon kepada __**Mikuo Zatsune dan Rin Kagami**__ untuk __**diam **__sejenak sampai bel istirahat berbunyi." Kata sensei yang baru masuk kekelasku._

"_Akan kujelaskan besok saat kau bertemu mereka." Bisiknya padaku._

Aku tidak percaya dia mengajakku masuk ke kelompok OSIS dihari pertamaku ini. Tugas OSIS itu sangat menyusahkan dan banyak memakan waktu.

Gimana cara aku nolaknya? Tapi aku merasa kasihan dengan Ketua OSIS nya. Uuh kepalaku pusing! Lebih baik aku dinginkan kepalaku dulu.

**Normal POV**

Diruangan OSIS, terdapat 7 orang yang merupakan anggota dari OSIS Sakura Crypton High School.

"Apaa?! Kamu sudah menemukan wakil sementara?"

"Tumben sekali kamu jadi cekatan seperti ini Mikuo."

"Tapi, hebat sekali 'dia' itu karena bisa menarik perhatian seorang Mikuo Zatsune."

"Kuharap dia bisa membantu mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik."

"Tapi, siapa nama anak itu?"

"Akan kuperkenalkan besok." Kata Mikuo kepada semua anggota OSIS itu.

/SKIP/

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah nan damai dikediaman keluarga Kagami, tepatnya dikamar putri satu-satunya dari keluarga itu. Rin Kagami. Tidurnya yang nyaman dan tenang diganggu oleh suara-

.

.

DUAK! (?)

-dobrakan pintu sang ibu tercintanya.

"Rin-chan! Apa kamu bodoh?! Kenapa kamu masih tidur dijam segini?!" teriak Lily kepada anaknya yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut (?)

"Hm? Ada apa kaa-san? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik?" tanya Rin yang masih berusaha sadar dari tidurnya.

"Rin Kagami! Lihat jam sekarang!" teriak Lily (lagi?)

Rin yang mendengar teriakan kaa-sannya yang kayak toa itu, segera melihat jam jeruk disamping kasurnya.

"Apaa?! Jam 6.40?! Kenapa alaramnya tidak berbunyi?!" teriak Rin kaget.

"Cepat mandi jangan cuma diam didepan jam jerukmu itu, bodoh!" kata Lily kesal.

Rin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap memakai seragam. Ia menggunakan bando pita besar berwarna putih bersih dan 2 buah jepitan di pingir poninya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, ia langsung turun, memasukkan bentonya dan mengambil 1 helai roti dimeja makan lalu segera masuk ke mobil.

Di mobil ia memakan sarapannya sambil menikmati indahnya jalanan tokyo di pagi hari.

.

.

9 menit kemudian..

Rin sampai disekolahnya dan melihat gerbang yang otomatis akan tertutup kalau sudah hampir bel masuk berbunyi.

"Eh?! Kok gerbangnya mau ditutup?" tanya Rin dalam hati.

Ia berlari menuju gerbang yang masih memiliki celah yang cukup besar antara gerbang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Oke! Kamu pasti bisa Rin! Badanmu lebih dari cukup untuk menebus celah itu!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Setelah lolos dari gerbang mematikan itu (?) Rin istirahat sebentar lalu berniat melanjutkan perjalanan kekelas tapi-

"Awass!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

.

BRUK!

"Aww- Hey- apa yang kamu lakukan bo-" ucap Rin terputus karena melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"M-maaf aku tidak bisa nge-rem karena lari terlalu cepat." Katanya sambil membungkuk dan tidak menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya itu.

"Suzune Ring? Apa kamu benar-benar Suzune Ring?" tanya Rin terkejut.

"Eh? Rin?! Apa itu benar kau?! Kyaa- sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Aku sangat kangen padamu!" teriak Ring sambil memberikan pelukan maut untuk Rin.

"E-ekh? Le-lepa-"

BRUK!

Rin jatuh pingsan karena pelukan maut dari seorang Suzune Ring (?)

"Kyaa- Rinny! Kamu kenapa? Uuh kalo kamu sakit seharusnya tidak seko-" ucapan Ring terputus karena mendengar suara bel masuk berbunyi. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan membawa Rin keruang UKS.

Ring segera masuk kekelasnya setelah mengantar Rin keruang UKS.

/SKIP/

.

Setelah terbaring selama kurang lebih 10 menit, Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Dimana ini? Bau obatnya menyengat sekali." Kata Rin dalam hati.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya guru UKS itu.

"Sudah sensei. Apa aku boleh kembali kekelas sekarang?"

"Silahkan."

**Rin POV**

Setelah mendengar sensei berkata seperti itu, aku langsung kekelasku.

"P-permisi, maaf saya terlambat." Kataku gugup.

"Eh? Siapa kamu?" tanya sensei yang mengajar.

"Aku Rin Kagami anak baru sensei. Aku tadi datang tepat waktu tapi, aku pingsan saat ingin masuk ke pintu utama, jadi Suzune Ring membawaku ke UKS." Kataku menjelaskan. Dan tentu saja aku tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa pingsan tadi.

"Baiklah, Panggil aku Kiyoteru-sensei saja. Sekarang kamu boleh duduk."

"Arigatou Sensei."

Aku duduk ditempat dudukku dan heran ketika melihat tempat duduk Mikuo dan Miku yang kosong. Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada teman mereka nanti. Setelah mengeluarkan buku, aku langsung menyimak pelajaran.

/SKIP/

~TENG TENG TENG TENGG~

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, aku berniat untuk mengunjugi Suzune untuk makan bento bersamany-

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Bagi yang bernama Rin Kagami kelas 2-A silahkan datang ke ruang OSIS." bunyi speaker sekolah itu.

Eh? Itu seperti suara Mikuo. Tapi kenapa aku harus dijam makan siangku? Kenapa tidak pulang sekolah saja? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku kesana sekarang sebelum jam makan siangku habis.

"Eh? Rin Kagami? Siapa itu? Anak baru ya?"

"Enak banget bisa masuk keruang OSIS."

"Aku juga mau kesana."

"Eh? Kenapa gak aku aja sih?"

Aku bingung mendengar pembicaraan mereka disepanjang jalan.

"Rin-channn!" teriak Suzune-chan.

"Ada apa Suzune-chan?"

"Apa kamu berbuat sesuatu sampai OSIS harus turun tangan?"

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya dimintai tolong oleh temen sekelasku untuk membantu mereka saja."

"Wah kamu benar-benar beruntung, Rinny"~

"Beruntung dari mana? Tugas OSIS itu banyak dan pasti akan sangat melelahkan."

"Ah kamu anak baru sih! Kamu belum tahu julukan OSIS di sekolah kita. Baiklah, karena aku baik dan murah hati, aku akan jelaskan-"

"Tunggu, lebih baik kamu antar aku kesana sambil menjelaskan tentang OSIS itu."

"Oke."

**Normal POV**

Diperjalanan menuju ruang OSIS, Ring menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui tentang OSIS.

"OSIS disekolah kita itu cakep-cakep loh. Mereka semua memiliki julukan masing-masing, tapi kalau sedang bersama, mereka sering dijuluki 'The Angels' dan tentu saja ruang OSISnya dijuluki 'Heaven'. Sekarang aku akan jelaskan anggotanya. Pertama akan kujelaskan dari kelasmu dulu.

Mikuo Zatsune, siswa dari kelas 2-A, menjabat sebagai ketua keamanan dan kedisiplinan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau teal , wajahnya yang tampan, ukuran tubuhnya yang tinggi dan sikapnya yang murah senyum dan baik, membuat para siswi berusaha menarik hatinya tetapi Mikuo itu termasuk laki-laki yang sulit ditaklukan. Keluarga Zatsune dikenal tangguh. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai polisi di kota Tokyo dengan jabatan tertinggi kedua di kepolisian pusat, dan hal itu membuat murid sekolah ini takut dan tidak mau melanggar peraturan kedisiplinan dan keamanan. Lalu, dia juga saudara dari Miku Hatsune dan hal itu menjadi poin 'plus'nya. Dia juga memiliki julukan 'Gentle Prince'.

Yang kedua, ada Miku Hatsune. Dia juga siswa dari kelas 2-A. Rambutnya berwarna senanda dengan warna rambut Mikuo. Posisinya di OSIS adalah Sekertaris 1. Dia mendapat julukan 'Princess of Love' karena sering membantu permasalahan cinta para siswi. Sikapnya yang ceria, wajahnya yang cantik dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, membuatnya menjadi sangat popu-"

"Tunggu! Miku juga di OSIS?!" tanya Rin terkejut

"Hey jangan memotong ucapanku seenaknya dong." Jawab Suzune kesal

"Hehe maaf. Aku hanya kaget saja."

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan. Sebenarnya masih ada 1 orang lagi dari kelasmu yang menjadi anggota OSIS, cuma karena jabatan dan kepopulerannya 'lebih' jadi aku menjelaskannya dibagian akhir saja ya." Kata Suzune dengan nada jahil.

"Baiklah." Kata Rin.

"Selanjutnya dari kelas 2-B ada Luka Megurine. Sikapnya lembut, murah senyum, baik, dewasa, dan pintar serta rambut pink-nya yang panjang dan elegan, membuat dia mendapat julukan 'Miss Beauty'. Dia juga jago bermain piano. Keluarganya juga terpandang di dunia ekonomi dan dunia musik. Ibunya memiliki butik terkenal dan ayahnya juga seorang pianis yang terkenal. Bodynya yang 'waw' juga menambah poin 'plus'. Dia adalah perempuan kedua setelah Miku, yang paling diincar disekolah ini.

Selanjutnya ada Hibiki Lui. Dia dijuluki 'Shota Prince II' karena wajahnya yang imut. Ia juga pintar bermain biola. Sikapnya baik, teliti, pintar, lembut, murah senyum itu membuat hati para siswi berbunga-bunga setiap kali melihat senyu-"

"Hey, Suzune-chan. Kamu suka Hibiki-kun ya?" tanya Rin penuh selidik.

"A-apa maksudmu Rinny?" tanya Suzune

"Kamu sudah menjelaskan hampir semua anggota OSIS tetapi bedanya kamu menjelaskannya dengan nada kagum, tetapi waktu kamu menjelaskan tentang Hibiki Lui, wajahmu memerah dan-"

"Ah! Rinny kita sudah sampai. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa na!" putus Suzune, lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

**Rin POV**

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat gelagat teman masa kecilku ini. Setelah merasa siap aku masuk ke ruang OSIS yang ditunjukkan Suzune ini.

Pintunya terlihat mewah tetapi tidak semewah pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang kemarin kukunjungi. Aku memang suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat 6 orang sedang menatapku semua.

Ehh?! Tunggu! Kenapa ada Rinto-nii disini?

"Ternyata benar kamu yang dipanggil Mikuo. Lama tak jumpa Rin." Kata Rinto-nii.

"N-nii-chan?" balasku yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutku.

"Eh?! Jadi kalian kakak beradik? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Mikuo terkejut.

"Dari namanya saja aku sudah mengetahuinya Mikuo. Sepertinya kamu lebih '**bodoh**' dariku." Kata laki-laki berambut biru sambil menekan kata 'bodoh'.

"Siapa sangka kalau Rin-chan adalah adiknya Rinto-kun. Mereka seangkatan dan beda kelas juga." Kata Miku.

"Kami hanya beda beberapa hari kok." Kata Rinto-nii menjelaskan.

"Hey, bisakah kalian mengesampingkan masalah pribadi dahulu? Kita memanggilnya karena ada hal yang harus diberitahu bukan?" kata cowok shota berambut putih? Atau krim? Atau kuning?

"Selamat datang diruangan OSIS, Rin Kagami. Maaf, ketua sedang tidur karena terlalu lelah. Silahkan duduk dahulu. Aku akan menyiapkan tehnya." Kata perempuan berambut pink panjang dengan nada lembut.

"B-baiklah." Kataku gugup.

Jujur saja aku penasaran dengan ketua OSIS disini. Suzune tidak memberitahuku siapa ketua OSIS di sekolah ini.

Aku duduk disofa yang disediakan dan didepan sofa yang kududuki ini, aku melihat kursi besar beroda yang bentuknya seperti kursi jii-san hanya saja ini ukurannya lebih kecil sedang menatap kearah jendela. Didepan kursi itu ada meja dan tiga tumpuk kertas yang agak berantakan. Meja dan kursi diruangan OSIS ini terlihat seperti ruangan kantoran di perusahaan. Bedanya disini ada 8 meja dan 8 kursi beroda kantoran, disini juga ada 5 sofa dengan ukuran yang berbeda lalu ada meja, lemari dan kulkas kecil khusus untuk makanan atau minuman, ada juga 3 deret rak buku yang berisi buku-buku tebal dan file-file tebal.

"Hey bodoh! Cepat bangun! Kalau mau tidur mending di UKS aja sana" kata Miku menggoyang-goyangkan seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi itu.

"Diamlah Miku. Kau mengganggu." Kata orang itu dengan nada yang pelan.

"Ah! Gawat! Pisang di kulkas dimakan Kaito-kun semua!" teriak Miku seperti disengaja (?)

"Eh?! Kenapa aku Miku-chan?" protes laki-laki berambut biru yang bernama Kaito itu.

"Kita sedang memancing ketua ,Kaito-kun." Bisik Mikuo pelan.

"Hey! Aku mendengar itu Mikuo. Sayang sekali cara memancingmu kurang ampuh nyonya Hatsune." Kata sang ketua itu.

"Tidak. Caraku lumayan ampuh untuk membangunkanmu." Kata Miku sweatdrop.

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anggota OSIS yang katanya 'terkenal' itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan urusan ini. Jam makan siangku akan habis kalau menunggu kalian serius." Kataku kesal.

"Rin-chan, bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Kata Miku polos.

Aku hanya bisa membatu ditempat mendengar ucapan seorang Miku Hatsune ini. Apa yang mereka lakukan padaku sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar bel masuk berbunyi?!

"Makanlah cookies ini jika kamu kelaparan Rin-chan." Kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Arigatou." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kita akan mulai perkenalan dahulu." Kata Rinto-nii.

"Seperti yang kamu ketahui, namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku sebagai sekretaris satu. Yoroshiku ne Rin-chan."

"Namaku Rinto Kagami sebagai sekretaris dua. Yoroshiku Rin."

"Aku Luka Megurine sebagai bendahara satu. Yoroshiku Rin-chan." Kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Kaito Shion sebagai wakil OSIS. Yoroshiku Rin-chan." Kata cowok berambut biru.

"Aku sebagai ketua keamanan dan kedisiplinan. Yoroshiku ne." Kata Mikuo tersenyum.

"Namaku Hibiki Lui, sebagai bendahara dua. Yoroshiku Rin." Kata cowok yang berambut krim itu.

Oh! Jadi dia yang disukai Suzune-chan~

"Namaku Kagamine Len, sebagai ketua OSIS." Kata laki-laki yang berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum aneh (?)

"Eh?! Bukankah cowok shota ini yang hampir mau disiram pupuk sama Gumi-sensei?" tanyaku terkejut. Dan kulihat bukan hanya aku yang terkejut, Len yang mendengarnya juga terkejut. Bahkan yang lainnya pun terkejut tetapi berbeda dengan Miku dan Mikuo yang juga terkejut dan panik (?)

**Miku POV**

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Rin yang 'blak-blakan' itu.

Semua siswa baru, yang melihat Len secara langsung, akan terpesona atau pingsan tetapi entah kenapa Rin berbeda. Dia dengan polosnya mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan Len. Aku harus segera menjelaskan maksud dari Rin-chan sebelum emosi Len meledak.

"M-maksud R-rin-chan-"

"Pft- Kau hebat Rin-chan." kata Kaito yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Gumi-sensei memang kejam dan unik." kata Lui yang masih saja tertawa.

Luka-chan dan Rinto hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Rin.

Aku melirik Len yang terlihat membatu (?)

"Rin-chan, kamu dalam masalah." Kata Mikuo-kun.

Rin juga terlihat kebingungan mendengar perkataan Mikuo-kun.

.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat Len yang tiba-tiba menyeringai (?)

"Siapa namamu? Rin Kagami? Hmm~ Menarik." Kata Len.

Tentu saja aku dan Mikuo terkejut.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum geli melihat respon Len. Kenapa? Karena Len seperti tertarik dengan Rin-chan dan itu menandakan bahwa Rin-chan sudah sepenuhnya diterima di OSIS ini.

Mikuo, cewek yang menarik perhatianmu ini benar-benar sudah membuat sang ketua puas.

**Rin POV**

"Boleh kupanggil kamu dengan sebutan Rin-chan?" kata Len dengan nada yang dibuat-buat itu.

"Tak masalah. Mereka yang tidak meminta izin pun memanggilku seperti itu." balasku dengan nada datar dan kulihat dia terkejut melihat responku ini.

Memang sih fisiknya dan wajahnya 'waw' tapi aku tidak suka dia menganggap remeh perempuan. Kenapa aku bisa mengetahui hal itu? Jawabannya hanya satu. Insting.

"Maaf mengganggu acara terkejutmu Len, tapi imouto-ku ini berbeda dan tidak mudah ditaklukan." kata Rinto-nii.

Eh? Kenapa Rinto-nii berkata seperti itu?

Tunggu-

Tujuanku kesini kan untuk membantu Mikuo kok jadi gini ya?

"Maaf, tapi kenapa kita jadi OOT gini ya? Tujuan utamaku kesini kan karena ada hal penting yang ingin kalian beritahu-"

"Kami hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri saja Rin-chan. Tugasmu sebagai wakil sementara atau wakil dari wakil ketua OSIS (?), akan dimulai besok." kata Lui menjelaskan.

Apa?!

"Rin Kagami, bersiaplah dengan hukumanmu karena telah mempermalukan sang ketua OSIS Sakura Crypton High School ini." kata Len dengan nada yang seperti memerintah (?)

Apa benar ini sekolah elit?!

Apa hariku yang normal akan berubah dengan kehadiran si monyet bodoh ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

**A/N :**

Hello minna-san~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanficku yang aneh ini.

Kali ini aku update kilat tapi kemungkinan besar chapter 3 akan sedikit lama updatenya karena UN.

Arrow-chan3 :

Makasih reviewnya senpaii w

Aku usahakan untuk update secepat mungkin di chap selanjutnya ^o^)9


	3. Luka's mansion

_"Rin Kagami, bersiaplah dengan hukumanmu karena telah mempermalukan sang ketua OSIS Sakura Crypton High School ini." kata Len dengan nada yang seperti memerintah (?)_

_Apa benar ini sekolah elit?!_

_Apa hariku yang normal akan berubah dengan kehadiran si monyet bodoh ini?!_

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Forever with you © Megumi Claire

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa gak jelas (?)

Summary :

Rin, anak baru dari sekolah ter-elit sejepang bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, pengurus OSIS yang terkenal di sekolahnya, anggota cheerleader, basket, club musik. Rin juga bertemu saingan cintanya. "Ada patah hati, rasa sesak di dada. Tapi diatas itu semua, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan, saat-saat bahagia yang muncul dari dada dan juga rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku."

* * *

TENG TENG TENGG..

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Rin langsung mengemasi barangnya dan bergegas untuk pulang-

"Rin-chan!" –tetapi dicegat oleh Nyonya Hatsune (?)

"Ada apa Miku-chan?"

"Aku mau main ke rumah Luka-chan. Kamu mau ikut? Luka-chan menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu."

"Em, sebentar aku beri tahu Kaa-san dulu." Kata Rin ragu sambil mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari tas sekolahnya.

"Moshi moshi Kaa-san?"

"_Nani Rin-chan?"_

"Um, apa aku boleh kerumah temenku?"

"_Boleh saja, tapi jangan pulang malam-malam ya. Beritahu supir sebelum kau pergi. Sudah ya Rin-chan. Kaa-san lagi sibuk sekarang. Jaa~" _

"Ah- Jaa." Balas Rin singkat.

"Bagaimana Rin-chan?" tanya Miku.

"Kaa-san mengizinkanku. Tapi katanya jangan malam-malam pulangnya."

"Yosh! Sekarang kamu masuk ke mobilku lalu kita be-"

"Chotto- aku harus memberi tahu supirku dulu Miku."

"Baiklah aku tunggu di parkiran."

"Oke."

Setelah memberitahu supirnya, Rin langsung ke parkiran dan melihat Miku yang sedang berbicara dengan Kaito.

"Miku-chan, maaf lama."

"Tidak apa kok Rin-chan. Oh iya, sepertinya Kaito-kun dan Len-kun akan ke rumah Luka juga. Karena kata Luka-chan, ia ingin membahas tentang event baru. Sayangnya Lui, Mikuo ada urusan pribadi. Rinto juga sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya."

"Kenapa Rinto-nii tidak meminta uang dengan kaa-san saja?"

"Katanya sih dia mau berusaha sendiri dan tidak mau merepotkan orang tua. Dia juga pernah bilang kalau dia merasa tidak enak untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Oh iya, bagaimana kalo kita pergi ber-"

"Tak apa Miku. Aku membawa motor dan Len juga sepertinya sudah berangkat menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Mungkin dia takut kalo Nyonya gurita itu marah."

"Apaa?! Len sudah pergi?"

"Iya, aku juga sudah mau jalan."

"A-apa monyet itu juga iku-"

"Oke Rin-chan, ayo masuk mobil. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucapan Rin diputus oleh Miku yang sepertinya gelisah (?)

"Eh?! Miku, kamu bawa mobil sendiri?"

"Iya, aku bosan diantar terus. Ayo cepatlah. Luka-chan tidak suka menunggu."

"B-baiklah."

**Rin POV**

Sekarang aku berada dimobil sport milik Miku yang entah kenapa warnanya bisa hijau tosca (?)

Aku cukup penasaran kenapa Miku begitu gelisah kalau sampai membuat Luka marah. Seberapa seram Luka kalo marah itu sampai-sampai Nyonya Hatsune menjadi seperti ini? Tetapi sudahlah, toh aku juga tidak mau berurusan lebih dalam dengan mereka.

Selama perjalanan aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakan monyet kurang ajar itu.

_"Rin Kagami, bersiaplah dengan hukumanmu karena telah mempermalukan sang ketua OSIS Sakura Crypton High School ini." kata Len dengan nada yang seperti memerintah (?)_

"_A-apa maksudmu bodoh?!" tanyaku_

"_Sudahlah Len-kun. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Miku_

"_Kalau tidak berlebihan bukan Len namanya." Kata Kaito_

"_Sialan kau bocah es krim."_

"_Apa katamu pisang?!"_

"_Kubilang-_

"_Aku dan Lui mau latihan untuk persiapan lomba diruang eskul." Putus Luka dengan nada tenang (?)_

"_Kalau begitu aku mau makan dikantin dulu. Ada yang mau ikut?" kata Miku riang_

"_Aku Miku-chan." Kata Kaito_

"_Kata sensei kau harus mengikuti pelajaran, BaKaito." Kata Mikuo dengan nada datar._

_Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya bisa pundung di pojokan. (?)_

"_Miku, biar aku yang menemanimu makan. Kaito, lebih baik kau segera kembali kekelas sebelum ketinggalan pelajaran lebih banyak." Kata Mikuo_

_Kaito hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Mikuo dan pergi kekelasnya dengan diam tanpa pamitan. Miku hanya tersenyum geli melihat kejadian itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Mikuo sering menasehati Kaito sebagai Ketua keamanan dan kedisiplinan sekolah ini._

"_Aku juga berencana untuk pergi ke perpustakaan." Kata Rinto-nii datar /?_

"_Tunggu- kalian tidak kembali kekelas?" kataku heran._

"_Untuk apa? Nilai kami sudah bagus. Kepala Sekolah juga membebaskan kami kok." Kata Lui._

"_Kalau kau mau kembali, kembalilah tanpa kami. Aku mau main basket dulu." Kata Len_

"_Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu ya Rin-chan." Kata Miku dilanjutkan dengan perginya Luka, Lui, Mikuo, Rinto._

_Len?_

_Dia hanya terdiam sampai semuanya keluar dari ruangan OSIS._

"_Hey kau! Kenapa tidak keluar juga?" kataku bingung._

_Kulihat Len berjalan mendekatiku dan-_

"_Kamu harus bersyukur karena aku sendiri yang akan mengajarimu tata krama, Rinny." Berbisik TEPAT didekat telingaku! _

"_Apa?! Aku tidak butuh itu." Tegasku._

"_Sayang sekali aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tidak' dari mulut mungil mu itu Nyonya Kagami." Katanya dengan senyumannya yang menjijikan._

"_Ha-hah?!Apa-apaan kamu?! Kamu pikir kamu siapa hah?!" teriakku marah._

_Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan keluar dari ruangan OSIS._

"_Sialan kau!" teriakku ditempat OSIS._

_Setelah keluar dari ruangan OSIS, aku kembali kekelas sambil mengerutu kesal._

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan dariku.

"Rin-chan kita sudah sampai."

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku TIDAK MAU diajarinya.

"Rin-chan?"

Lihat mukanya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah. Senyum diwajahnya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh!

"Hey Rin-channn!"

"A-ada apa Miku-chan?" kataku terkejut.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah Luka-chan."

"Ah benark-"

APAA?!

Ini kau sebut RUMAH?!

Ini lebih pantas disebut ISTANA!

"M-miku-chan."

"Nani Rin-chan?" tanya Miku heran

"Ini benar-benar sebuah rumah?"

"Tentu saja. Kaa-san Luka suka sekali dengan gaya eropa. Jadi Tou-san nya memesan rumah yang bergaya ala eropa. Disebelah sana juga ada kebun kecil yang berisi bunga-bunga kesukaan Luka yang ia tanam sendiri." Kata Miku menjelaskan.

"Permisi, saya Miku Hatsune teman dari Luka Megurine." Kata Miku didepan layar kotak itu.

"Ah, Miku-sama? Baiklah akan segera saya bukakan gerbangnya." Kata petugas yang melihat Miku melalui kotak layar itu.

Setelah berkata demikian, gerbang rumah Luka terbuka dan Miku segera masuk ke mobilnya lagi.

"Rin-chan, kamu masuklah lebih dahulu. Aku mau memarkirkan mobilku." Kata Miku dijendela mobilnya.

"B-baiklah aku akan menunggumu didepan pintu."

"Oke."

Setelah berkata demikian, aku masuk ke rumah atau lebih tepatnya manshion milik Luka-chan ini dan diikuti dengan mobil Miku yang langsung menuju parkiran yang cukup luas sudah disana.

**Normal POV**

Setelah Miku membunyikan bel, pintu itu dibuka oleh maid dan ia mengantar Miku dan Rin keruangan Luka.

"Kali ini kamu datang lebih awal dari perkiraanku Miku." Kata Luka tertawa kecil

"Aku hanya melakukan ini ketika ingin bertemu denganmu saja Luka-chan." Kata Miku tersenyum geli.

"Rin-chan, selamat datang dirumahku. Kamu boleh melihat-lihat dulu kok." Kata Luka dengan nada ramah.

"Terima kasih Luka-chan. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya." Balas Rin tersenyum senang.

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama ya Rin-chan." Kata Miku.

Setelah mendengar itu, Rin melambaikan tangan dan keluar untuk melihat-lihat rumah Luka ini.

Di ruangan Luka

"Oh ya Luka, dimana Len? Kata Kaito dia berangkat lebih dulu dari kami." Kata Miku sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Dia sedang bermain basket di lapangan."

"Benarkah? Hmm jadi karena itu dia ingin berangkat lebih dulu." Kata Miku

"Duduklah Miku. Aku akan menyiapkan teh untukmu." Kata Luka dengan nada lembut

"Ah baiklah."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Luka kembali dengan membawa 4 cangkir kosong dan 1 teko besar.

"Arigatou Luka-chan." Kata Miku sambil menghirup teh yang sudah dituangkan Luka untuknya.

Luka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia lalu berjalan ke kursi kesayangannya dan melanjutkan rajutannya yang sudah setengah jadi itu.

"Kau tahu Luka-chan, menurutku Rin-chan dan Len-kun sangat serasi kalau pacaran." Kata Miku sambil melihat-lihat koleksi novel Luka dirak dekat sofa yang ia duduki.

"Percuma saja Miku-chan, Len-kun sudah dijodohkan dengan 'wanita itu'. Aku hanya berharap kalau Rin-chan bisa merubah sikap Len-kun." Kata Luka

"Aku rasa hanya Rin-chan bisa merubah Len-kun." Kata Miku tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar. Aku yakin kalau Rin-chan juga bisa membuat Len-kun menentang acara perjodohan itu. Jujur saja aku tidak menyukai 'wanita itu'." Kata Luka yang masih fokus ada rajutannya.

"Kau kira aku suka? Tapi mungkin perjuangan cinta mereka akan sedikit rumit karena sepertinya Mikuo-kun dan Lui tertarik dengan Rin-chan."

"Sikap buruk Len bisa menjadi 'pendukung' disaat-saat seperti itu." Kata Luka

"Maksudmu apa Luka?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Sudahlah, kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Luka sambil melihat rajutannya yang sudah selesai.

Ditempat Rin berkeliling

Rin sedang melihat-lihat koleksi bunga milik Luka yang beragam sambil sesekali ia juga menikmati kesejukan angin yang menerpanya.

Setelah merasa puas melihat-lihat koleksi bunga Luka, Rin melanjutkan aksi berkelilingnya.

Ia terhenti saat melihat ada dua ekor anjing berbulu putih lebat sedang asyik bermain bola di kolam kecil yang tinggi airnya hanya sebatas lutut Rin. Dan sepertinya kolam itu juga dikhususkan untuk kedua anjing itu.

Karena ketertarikannya terhadap kedua anjing itu, Rin langsung melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya dan berlari kecil untuk bergabung bermain bersama mereka sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah basah kuyup akibat air kolam itu.

Sampai-sampai Rin tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat situ menatapnya heran.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" kata Maid yang kebetulan melewati kolam kecil kedua anjing tersebut.

Rin sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Ah, aku Rin Kagami. Teman dari Luka Megurine dan Miku Hatsune." Kata Rin yang masih mengelus badan salah satu dari anjing tersebut.

"Maaf sebelumnya Rin-sama, tetapi sepertinya kamu harus mengganti pakaianmu yang sudah basah itu." Kata Maid itu.

"Eh?! Sejak kapan pakaianku basah begini?!" teriak Rin saat menyadari seragamnya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Anda harus segera menggantinya terutama seragam anda berwarna putih itu." Kata maid itu sweatdrop.

"B-baiklah, tapi dimana aku harus mengganti pakaianku?" kata Rin yang mulai gelisah.

"Tunggu, kebetulan saya membawa kain bersih ini. Gunakanlah kain putih itu untuk menutupi pakaian anda." Kata Maid itu sambil memberikan kain yang ia pegang.

"Terima Kasih, jadi dimana aku bisa mengganti pakaianku?" kata Rin

"Anda bisa menggantinya di ruangan ganti dekat lapangan voli dan basket sebelah sana. Saya akan mengambil handuk dan meminta izin untuk meminjam pakaian Luka-sama." Kata Maid itu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kutunggu kau disana. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya." Kata Rin

"Sama-sama Nyonya." Kata maid itu lalu bergegas pergi ke dalam rumah Luka.

Setelah Maid itu pergi, Rin berlari kecil menuju tempat yang ditunjukan Maid itu, dan langsung membuka pintu, hendak masuk kedalam tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Len yang sepertinya hendak memakai bajunya itu.

"Eh?!" ucap Len terkejut ketika melihat ada yang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini monyet bodoh?!" teriak Rin dengan suara yang cukup keras membuat Len Kagamine harus menutup kupingnya.

"Itu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau ada disini dan mengenakan kain putih itu? Kita tidak bermain uji nyali kan?!" kata Len dengan nada emosi.

"B-bukan urusanmu! Sekarang kau keluar karena aku ingin mengganti bajuku." Kata Rin ketus dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Melihat gelagat aneh Rin, Len berniat mengusilinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu menggantikan bajumu?" Goda Len dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"B-baiklah kalau kau mau-" gumam Rin kecil

Len cukup terkejut mendengar itu, dan mencoba berjalan mendekatinya, "hmm? Benarkah? Kau yakin? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan me-"

"Kau pikir aku mau?!" teriak Rin lalu menarik lengan Len dengan tangan kanannya (tangan kirinya untuk menutup kemeja nya dengan kain putih) dan memukul perut Len dengan lututnya.

"Aww- ini sakit bodoh!" Ringis Len memegang perutnya

"Dasar hentai! Cepat keluar dari si-"

KLEEK (?)

.

.

.

"A-ano maaf menganggu kalian tapi saya kemari ingin memberikan handuk dan pakaian milik Luka-sama." Kata maid yang tadi memberikan kain ke Rin.

"Tidak apa. Letakkan disini saja." Kata Rin berusaha tenang.

"Baiklah." Kata maid itu sambil meletakkan pakaian dan handuknya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hey kau." Panggil Rin ketus.

"Apa?" Kata Len datar.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi. Jadi bisakah kamu keluar sekarang juga?" kata Rin sopan

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu diluar." Kata Len

"Untuk apa?"

"Memangnya kamu sudah tahu jalan menuju ruangan Luka dari sini?"

"B-baiklah tunggu diluar sana." Jawab Rin ketus.

Len tersenyum geli mendengarnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di luar ruang ganti.

"Dia benar-benar menarik- bisa gawat kalo aku tidak bisa berhenti mengerjainya." Gumam Len sambil tersenyum kecil.

KLEEK

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ayo cepat kembali." Kata Rin yang sudah mengenakan kaos hitam milik luka yang tampak kebesaran untuknya dan memakai celana jins pendek yang entah kenapa bisa muat dipakai Rin.

"Ah, kenapa Luka tidak memberikanmu kostum lolita saja." Kata Len dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Kutinggal kau!" Kata Rin ketus.

"Memangnya kamu tau dimana ruangannya?" kata Len menyeringai.

"Sudahlah diam saja dan tunjukan jalannya." Kata Rin dingin.

Len mengendus dan tersenyum miring, lalu berjalan disamping Rin.

/SKIP/

Di ruangan Luka

"Kau tau dimana Rin-chan, Kaito?" tanya Miku dengan nada gelisah.

"Aku tidak bertemu denganya waktu jalan kesini." Kata Kaito sambil memainkan smartphone nya.

"Kita tunggu saja Miku. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia aka-"

TOK TOK TOK

Luka sedikit terkejut dan segera membukakan pintu. Ia merasa heran dan curiga karena Rin dan Len datang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Rin-chan, Len?" kata Luka curiga.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan bertemu denganya dijalan tadi." Kata Len mencari alasan.

"Dia juga bersedia menolongku untuk memberi tahu jalan keruanganmu Luka-chan." Kata Rin memperjelas lagi.

"Kalian tidak perlu bohong pada kami." Kata Kaito yang masih berkutat dengan smartphone nya.

"Tumben sekali Rin memebela Len-kun." Kata Miku penuh selidik.

" Sudahlah tak apa kalau kalian tidak mau ceritakan. Ayo masuk." Kata Luka

"A-arigatou." Kata Rin lega

Len hanya menghela nafas lalu masuk keruangan Luka.

"Len, aku sudah dapat file rincian dan jadwal acaranya dari Mikuo soal event kali ini." Kata Kaito sambil menunjukkan smartphonenya.

"Kirim ke e-mailku saja. Akan lebih jelas jika kita membukanya di laptop bukan?" kata Luka tersenyum.

Miku, Kaito dan Rin hanya terenyum menanggapinya. Sedangkan Len, dia hanya terdiam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Kai, kirim file rinciannya ke e-mailku saja. Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyelesaikan keduanya." Kata Len mulai serius.

Rin tertegun melihat perubahan Len jika membicarakan tentang OSIS dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut kearah Len. Len yang menyadari itu segera melihat kearah Rin dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"A-apa?" kata Len ketus.

"Eh?! T-tidak." Kata Rin yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya melihat kearah Len sedari tadi.

"U-uh bodohnya kau Rin! Untuk apa kau melihat dia?! Untung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini. Bisa malu aku kalau ada yang melihatnya." gerutu Rin dalam hati.

Tanpa disadari Rin dan Len, Miku melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa mereka akan semakin berkembang?" tanya Miku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

**A/N :**

Ya-hello minna-san saya kembali xD

Maaf update untuk chap ini agak lama karena UN

Arigatou atas review nya senpai!

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya minna~

/Balas Review/

**Fryllabrille201 **

Len dicerita ini memang sedikit emosian dan bossy hehe.. Wah, senpai juga UN? Kalau begitu semoga lulus ya.. Maaf updatenya lama..

**yosomono shoujo**

Rinto sudah pindah ke Tokyo 1 tahun lebih dulu dari Rin.. Rin memang gak tau kalo Rinto masuk sekolah elit. Yang dia tau nii-san nya dapet beasiswa di Tokyo aja. Di Tokyou ini memang Rin sama Rinto beda tempat tinggal. Rin sama orang tuanya di rumah baru dan Rinto di apartemennya. Rinto disini bisa dibilang belum cukup siap untuk ketemu orang taunya hehe..


	4. Party Invitation

_"A-apa?" kata Len ketus._

_"Eh?! T-tidak." Kata Rin yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya melihat kearah Len sedari tadi._

_"U-uh bodohnya kau Rin! Untuk apa kau melihat dia?! Untung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini. Bisa malu aku kalau ada yang melihatnya." gerutu Rin dalam hati._

_Tanpa disadari Rin dan Len, Miku melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum kecil._

_"Apa mereka akan semakin berkembang?" tanya Miku dalam hati._

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Forever with you © Megumi Claire

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa gak jelas (?)

Summary :

Rin, anak baru dari sekolah ter-elit sejepang bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, pengurus OSIS yang terkenal di sekolahnya, anggota cheerleader, basket, club musik. Rin juga bertemu saingan cintanya. "Ada patah hati, rasa sesak di dada. Tapi diatas itu semua, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan, saat-saat bahagia yang muncul dari dada dan juga rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku."

* * *

"Tadaima Kaa-san."

"Okaeri Rin-chan!" teriak kaa-san dari dalam dapur.

Aku langsung melepas sepatuku lalu memakai sendal rumah dan pergi kekamar.

Sesampai dikamar aku langsung mandi dan memakai baju rumahku. Setelah itu aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur Queen size milikku.

Hari ini aku cukup lelah karena habis dari rumah- atau lebih pantas dibilang mansion Luka, ditambah lagi dengan perdebatanku yang tak pernah berhenti dengan shota pisang itu! Ahh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing.

Padahal baru 2 hari aku bersekolah di sekolah aneh itu tapi sudah banyak hal yang terjadi.

Jujur saja aku ingin- ralat SANGAT INGIN memberi pelajaran kepada si shota itu!

Kau lihat sikap kurang hajarnya itu?!

Oh! Apalagi (menurut Rin) dia itu pervert!

Selalu mengucapkan hal-hal seenaknya!

Senyum bodohnya itu juga sudah membuatku muak!

Tapi-

Saat pisang berwajah shota itu berubah serius, terlihat sangat kere-

/plak/

.

.

.

.

A-Apa yang barusan mau kau katakan Rin Kagamii?!

Tidak- kalian jangan salah paham dulu. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia k-keren kok. Aku hanya terkejut melihat wajah seriusnya yang baru pertama kali kulihat itu.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku langsung ti-

"Rin-chan! Makan malam sudah siap!"

-dur...

"Tidak kaa-san aku su-"

KRUYUUKK (?)

.

.

.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sial sekali aku hari ini!

Kenapa purutku tidak mau diajak berkompromi sih?!

"Kamu bilang apa Rin-chan?"

"T-tidak kaa-san! Aku akan segera turun." Teriakku malas.

.

/SKIP/

Setelah makan, aku langsung kembali kekamarku dan berbaring diatas tempat tidurku sambil menyalakan smartphone-ku.

*Tling.. Tling.. Tling..Tling*

Aku mengkerutkan dahi melihat 3 email yang dikirim berturut-turut.

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : Suzunekawaii Ringchan  
Subject : Yahoo~  
Hello Rinnie~ tebak aku dapat email barumu ini dari siapa?

Hmm, siapa ya? Apa mungkin dari Jii-san?

To : Suzunekawaii Ringchan  
From : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
Subject : re;Yahoo~  
Dari mana kamu dapet email ku? Apa mungkin dari Leon-jii san?

Email selanjutnya.. dari Miku?

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : MikucuteNegi Hatsune  
Subject : Hai!  
Rin-chan, apa kamu sudah menentukan eskul? Kalo belum, masuk eskul aku saja! Aku yakin kalau ada kamu bakal semakin menyenangkan!~

Oh ya, aku lupa dengan eskul!

To : MikucuteNegi Hatsune  
From : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
Subject : re;Hai!  
Aku lupa menentukan eskul x.x Nanti aja deh pas di sekolah aku nentuin.. sekalian minta dijelasin kamu. Hehe~

Yosh, email terakhir (?)

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : MikuoNegilovers Zatsune  
Subject : Gomen  
Gomen Rin, mengaggu malam-malam begini. Aku cuma mau bertanya, besok kamu ada rencana gak?

Besok hari minggu kan? Memangnya kalo aku gak ada acara kenapa? o.o

To : MikuoNegilovers Zatsune  
From : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
Subject : re;Gomen  
Hmm, mungkin gak ada.. Memangnya kenapa?

*Tling Tling Tling*

Haah.. siapa lagi ini?

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : LenBananaPrince Kagamine-sama  
Subject : Penting!  
Besok ada acara gak?

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : LenBananaPrince Kagamine-sama  
Subject : re;Penting!  
Buruan balesnya jeruk!

Tsk.. mau apa dia?

To : LenBananaPrince Kagamine-sama  
From : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
Subject : re;re;Penting!  
Tidak ada! Memangnya kenapa pisang?!

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : LenBananaPrince Kagamine-sama  
Subject : re;re;re;Penting!  
Kalo gitu datang ke cafe dekat sekolah jam 9 pas. Ada yang mau aku omongin.

To : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
From : LenBananaPrince Kagamine-sama  
Subject : re;re;re;re;Penting!  
Ingat! Jangan sampai lupa **miss ribbon**!

Apa-apaan dia?! Dia pikir aku sudah nenek-nenek?!

To : LenBananaPrince Kagamine-sama  
From : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
Subject : re;re;re;re;re;Penting!  
Aku TIDAK AKAN LUPA **shota bodoh**!

Aku menghela nafas dan segera memberitahu Mikuo.

To : MikuoNegilovers Zatsune  
From : Rinny Orangesweetie Kagami  
Subject : re;re;Gomen  
Gomen, aku ada urusan dengan Len besok.

Setelah mengirim email itu ke Mikuo, aku langsung mematikan smartphoneku dan merebahkan diri di kasur.

Hmm...

Mikuo dan Len mengajakku.. tapi kenapa aku lebih memilih Len dari Mikuo ya?

Kenapa aku lebih senang kalo Len yang mengajakku?

Kenapa dia selalu membuat otakku penuh dengan kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan itu?

Arghh.. Rin! Ada apa denganmu ini?

**Normal POV**

Mikuo's side

Dia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat balasan email kedua dari Rin Kagami, perempuan yang sudah mengisi hatinya itu.

*KRINGG KRINGG KRI-*

"Hallo?"

"_Hallo Mikuo~ Lama tak jumpa!"_

"E-eh? Kau?! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomorku?"

"_Kalo itu sih rahasia. Oh ya, besok aku mau kembali ke Jepang loh."_

DEG!

"A-apa?! Dia mau kembali?!" kata Mikuo dalam hati.

"_Ini kabar baik bukan? Bagaimana wajah Lenny ya ketika melihatku nanti. Hehe.. Tapi sayang sekali aku belum boleh pergi kemana-mana saat sampai Jepang. Jadi kita ketemunya saat disekolah saja ya.. Oh ya, jangan bilang Lenny kalo aku senin akan kembali. Aku mau memberi kejutan spesial untuknya."_

Kenapa harus secepat ini?

"_Hallo? Mikuo? Apa kamu masih disana?"_

"E-eh iya. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Len. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai, Miku dan Luka?"

"_Oh, kalo mereka sih tidak apa.. Bilang pada mereka kalau, __**tunangan Len Kagamine **__akan kembali ke Tokyo besok. Ah, sudah dulu ya. Jaa~"_

Mikuo hanya bisa menghela napas setelah menerima telpon darinya itu.

Len's side

"Hmm? Bagus! Semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Persiapkan dirimu Nyonya Kagami." Katanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Len, kau benar-benar ingin mempermainkan dia ya?" kata Kaito yang duduk di sofa ruangan Len.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan saja ,Kai."

"Tapi kau sudah mencari hiburan yang salah Len. Bagaimana kalo tunanganmu mengetahuinya?"

"Tunangan? Oh dia, aku tidak punya rasa dengannya. Pertunangan kita hanya sekedar pertunangan bisnis."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menentang pertunangan itu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang kalau itu pertunangan bisnis Kai. Orang tuaku memaksaku dan aku tidak boleh menolak. Bagiku perintah orang tua itu mutlak."

Kaito hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menentangnya suatu hari nanti."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Liat saja nanti Len. Ikuti saja alur permainan yang sudah kau buat itu."

Len menatap heran Kaito, "Maksud kamu apa?"

Kaito hanya tersenyum miring dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len itu.

**Rin POV**

Keesokan harinya..

DRAP DRAP DRAP (?)

BRAKK!

"Rin-chann! Cepat bangun!"

"Engh sebentar lagi Kaa-san."

"Hey! Ada orang yang mau menemuimu bodoh!"

"Hmn.." gumamku.

"Cepat turun bodoh!"

"Ugh! Siapa sih yang mencariku?" kataku sambil menatap heran kaa-san

"Katanya dia teman kelasmu. Laki-laki dikuncit ponytail. Dan sepertinya warna rambutnya sama sepertimu." Jawab kaa-san.

"Eh?-" kulirik jam jerukku yang menunjukkan pukul 9:30.

"Apaa?!"

Aku langsung terbangun dan segera turun untuk menemui dia.

Mampus aku!

Didepan pintu utama rumah Rin

KLEEK

"M-maaf Len, aku-?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara putri tidur. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Kita akan **segera** berangkat." Kata Len tersenyum paksa dan disertai dark aura disekeliling tubuhnya (?)

"B-baiklah." Balasku ngeri.

Aku kembali kekamar dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Aku memakai baju blus putih polos, celana jeans pendek, tas ransel kecil berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets putih hitam.

/SKIP/

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Haah.. kapan ya aku bisa melihatmu memakai dress yang manis." Kata Len kecewa.

"Ayo berangkat shota!" kataku ketus

Len hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyalakan motor sport putih miliknya.

"Kenapa kamu membawa motor sport?" kataku mengeluh

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Len heran

"T-tidak! Aku hanya tidak menyukainya saja." Kataku ketus.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Len mendengus pelan melihat semburat kecil diwajahku.

"Aku hanya punya motor sport. Ayo naik! Nanti kutinggal loh." Kata Len dengan nada jahil.

"Iya Cerewet!" balasku jutek.

Kulihat, Len berdecak tidak suka saat mendengar balasan dari aku itu.

"Pegangan ya. Aku mau ngebut loh."

"Cih, iya tuan shota." Kataku

Aku ragu- ralat SANGAT RAGU untuk melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Len.

Dan Len yang sepertinya menyadari itu hanya tersenyum geli lalu mulai menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

Tentu saja aku terkejut dan reflek memeluk Len dari belakang.

Kenapa harus motor sport sih?!

Uuh, posisinya ini loh yang buat aku tidak suka. Belum lagi kecepatan motornya itu. Aku TERPAKSA harus me-

"Hey Rinny, sampai kapan kamu mau memelukku seperti ini?"

Oh sudah sampai ternyata.

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku ini dan menatap heran bangunan yang ada di depanku ini.

Restoran?

Kenapa di restoran?

Aku tidak keberatan kalau restoran biasa tapi- ini bukan restoran BIASA!

"Ayo masuk." Kata Len sambil menarik tanganku.

**Len POV**

Aku hanya tersenyum geli ketika melihat Rin yang masih mengagumi restoran ini.

"Ayo masuk." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

Kenapa aku menarik tangannya?

Karena kalau tidak, dia pasti tidak mendengarkanku dan masih berdiri dengan memasang wajah kagumnya yang menggelikan itu.

Aku terus menggandeng tangan kecilnya ini sampai sang pelayan membuka pintu restoran itu.

"Selamat datang Len-sama dan-"

"Panggil dia Rin, Gumi."

"-dan Rin-sama." Kata maid restoran yang menyambut kami itu.

Aku bisa melihat wajah kebingungan Rin yang mengemaskan itu.

Dia menyentuh lenganku dan berbisik, "_i need your explanation_."

Aku hanya tersenyum geli dan membalas ucapannya didekat telinganya.

"_Anything for you, Hime." _Balasku lembut.

Aku bisa melihat wajah mungilnya itu memerah dan itu sangat lucu.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli dan segera masuk disusul oleh Rin yang membuntutiku.

.

Setelah kami duduk dan memesan makanan ke maid yang bernama Gumi itu, aku mulai menjelaskan ke Rin kenapa maid dan butler disini tahu namaku.

"Aku punya 3 alasan untuk itu." Kataku (sengaja) serius.

Kulihat Rin sedikit terkejut lalu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Pertama, dulunya restoran ini adalah milik Tou-sama. Kedua, Tou-sama ternyata sudah berencana memberikan restoran ini kepadaku ketika umurku 5 tahun. Tou-sama bilang, dia akan memberikan restoran ini ketika aku berumur 16 tahun. Ketiga, sekarang restoran ini adalah milikku."

Rin hanya memandangku kagum mendengar penjelasanku.

Setelah itu makanan yang kami pesan datang dan kami memakannya dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai makan

"Jadi, kamu mau membicarakan apa?" kata Rin _to the point_

"Hari ini Oba-sama ulang tahun. Dia akan mengadakan pesta dansa malam nanti."

"Setiap yang diundang harus membawa pasangan?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak harus. Tapi aku hanya mau mengundangmu."

"Maaf-"

"Disana ada Miku, Kai, Mikuo dan Luka kok. Aku juga sudah mengundang Lui dan Rinto. Kamu juga boleh mengundang temanmu yang bernama Suzune Ring itu."

"A-apa? Dari mana kau tau Suzune temanku?"

"Kepala sekolah yang memberitahuku."

"Baiklah akan aku pikirkan lagi."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya itu dan mengeluarkan dua buah undangan untuknya.

"Ini ada dua undangan. Satu undangan untuk satu orang. Jangan lupa membawa undangan ini saat kau kerumahku."

"Pestanya diadakan dirumahmu?"

"Iya tapi tenang saja, disana sudah tertera denah rumahku."

Rin hanya mengangguk dan melihat undangan itu dengan teliti.

"Eh? Tema costu-"

"Sekarang kamu berikan undangan itu pada Suzune. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Kamu tinggal menunjukkan jalannya saja." Kataku

"Sekarang? Kenapa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Karena kau tidak akan sempat memberikan undangan pada Suzune nanti."

"Kenapa aku tidak akan sempat?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya semakin kebingungan.

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan keluar restoran untuk menuju ke parkiran.

Rin yang kebingungan itu segera mengikutiku dari belakang sambil mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hey kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Apa kau mendengarkankuu?"

"Hei sho-"

GRAB

Aku menarik tangannya dan mendekat ketelinganya.

"Karena kita akan melanjutkan acara **kencan** kita." Kataku dengan nada menggoda.

"AP-"

"Jadi sekarang cepat naik kemotorku." Putusku sambil menaikkannya keatas motorku.

Aku hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah sebalnya itu yang sudah memerah padam.

**Rin POV**

Aku mengembungkan pipiku dan menatap sebal bocah shota itu.

"Kau tau rumah Suzune?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tau rumah barunya."

"Kalau begitu cepat telpon orangnya."

Aku hanya menghela napas lalu menelpon Suzune.

"_Hallo, Rin-chan?"_

"Suzune-chan, aku mau mengunjungi rumahmu hari ini. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana letaknya?"

"_Benarkah? Kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan. Akan aku kirimkan lewat email."_

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar balasannya.

Kalau dia tau aku hanya mengantarkan undangan, bagaimana reaksinya nanti ya?

"Baiklah. Arigatou Suzune."

"_Iie, arigatou Rin-chan!"_

"Jaa-" kataku sambil memutus panggilanku dengan Suzune.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len

"Dia akan mengirimkan denahnya lewat email."

"Baiklah ayo berangkat." Kata Len sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

**A/N :**

Hallo minna-san~

Chap kali ini sengaja aku buat labil (?) supaya next chap nya bisa seru XD

Arigatou reviewnya senpai!

* * *

Balas Review::

**Fryllabrille201  
**Arigatou Frylla-senpai~ bentar lagi senpai juga tau kok siapa wanita nya xD

**martinachristy54'Tina  
**Gak bisa update kilat xD ide authornya mentok ditembok (?)  
Fanfic ini emang aneh jadi wajar aja kalo baru ketemu pertama kali /slap

**yosomono shoujo  
**sama aku juga gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya (?)  
maksudnya aku gak sabar nunggu kelanjutan imajinasiku ini xD


	5. Prepare

_"Bagaimana?" tanya Len_

_"Dia akan mengirimkan denahnya lewat email."_

_"Baiklah ayo berangkat." Kata Len sambil menghidupkan mesin motornya._

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Forever with you © Megumi Claire

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa gak jelas (?)

Summary :

Rin, anak baru dari sekolah ter-elit sejepang bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, pengurus OSIS yang terkenal di sekolahnya, anggota cheerleader, basket, club musik. Rin juga bertemu saingan cintanya. "Ada patah hati, rasa sesak di dada. Tapi diatas itu semua, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan, saat-saat bahagia yang muncul dari dada dan juga rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku."

* * *

TING TONG TING TO-

KREEK

Suzune membuka pintu rumahnya setelah mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Selamat da- eh?! Len Kagamine?!" kata Suzune terkejut dan memberikan tatapan bingung ke Rin.

Rin hanya tersenyum masam. Ia tau kalo Suzune butuh penjelasannya.

"Haah.. maaf Suzune, tapi apa kita boleh masuk dulu?" kata Rin sambil menghela napas.

"Tentu. Silahkan." Kata Suzune sambil menuntun mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Mau minum apa?" katanya formal.

"Kita tidak akan lama disini. Rin, bisa kau jelaskan kepadanya secara singkat dan jelas?" tanya Len yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Ah iya. Lebih baik kamu duduk dulu Suzune-chan karena ini akan sedikit panjang." Kata Rin

Suzune hanya menganggukkan kepala dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi gini-"

/SKIP/

.

.

.

.

"Oh, aku sih mau aja kalo Rin-chan ikut." Kata Suzune

**Rin POV**

Ah! Sudah kuduga dia akan mau.

"Kalau begitu ini undangannya. Jangan lupa untuk membawanya saat pestanya nanti." Kataku sambil menyerahkan undangan yang Len berikan.

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu kita pamit dulu ya Suzune Ring-san." Kata Len.

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Suzune.

Aku mengikuti Len dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Suzune.

Kulihat dia tersenyum hangat dan membalas lambaian tanganku.

Haah beruntung sekali aku punya teman seperti dia.

Len menyalakan mesin motornya dan membawaku pergi ke-

Ke?

Eh?

Tunggu- kita akan kemanaa?

"Len, kita mau kemana?" kataku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Sudah diam saja." Kata Len yang sepertinya masih fokus mengamati jalan.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukanku ke Len.

/SKIP/

**Len POV**

"Rin, kita sampai." Kataku.

"Eh? Kesini? Mau ngapain?" kata Rin bingung.

Tsk, wajah bingungnya membuatku ingin menjahilinya lagi.

"Haah, ya mau ngapain lagi? Tentu saja kita mau belanja bodoh." Kataku mendengus.

Ya, aku membawanya ke butik langganan keluargaku.

Dibutik itu hanya menjual pakaian formal saja, seperti gaun dan tuxedo. Disini juga ada SPA dan penata rias. Tapi toko ini sebenarnya hanya menjual pakaian saja. SPA dan penata rias hanya pelengkap.

"Ayo masuk." Kataku.

"I-iya." katanya ragu.

Baru saja aku ingin melangkah, sudah dihentikan oleh seseorang yang menarik ujung bajuku.

"Em, Len." Gumam Rin yang menarik ujung bajuku ini.

"Kenapa?" kataku bingung.

"K-kita ke butik lain saja yuk. D-disini sepertinya harga pakaiannya mahal." Katanya sambil menundukan kepala.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Uh, kenapa dia bisa jadi semanis ini?!

Eh?

Aku bilang apa? Manis?!

Sudah lupakan. Mungkin aku hanya asal bicara saja tadi.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Kan aku yang sudah mengajakmu." Kataku.

**Rin POV**

Apa?!

Butik ini kelihatan mahal! Uang yang kubawa tidak akan cukup.

Kalo tau mau beli gaun, aku bakal bawa kartu kredit. Haah... gimana ini?!

Uuh, mungkin aku terpaksa harus melakukannya.

Aku menarik ujung baju Len dengan ragu-ragu.

"K-kita ke butik lain saja yuk. D-disini sepertinya harga pakaiannya mahal." Kataku berusaha untuk tidak gagap.

BLUSH

Sial, kenapa wajahku bisa memanas secara otomatis begini?

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Kan aku yang sudah mengajakmu." Kata Len dengan suara lembut.

Oh ternyata dia bisa lembut juga.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Didalam butik

"Selamat datang dibutikku Len" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pink.

Tunggu-

Pink?

Entah kenapa dia mengingatkanku kepada Luka-chan.

Apa jangan-jangan dia ada hubungannya dengan Luka-chan?

Ah, itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bisa jadi mungkin!

"Rin, ada apa?" kata Len bingung.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kamu melamun dan terus melihat muka dia. Kenapa? Kamu suka dia?" kata Len dengan nada mengejek.

"E-Eh? Tidak mungkin." Kataku malu.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi." Kata Len yang terus menggodaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak-"

"Ehem. Maaf mengganggu kegiatan mesra kalian tapi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Kata laki-laki itu menghentikan perdebatan kami.

"Em, baiklah. Rin, dia Luki Megurine. Kakak Luka. Dia diberikan tangung jawab untuk mengembangkan butik ini oleh orang tuanya. Dengan kata lain, dia bos disini."

"Kau menjelaskannya terlalu berlebihan Len. Dan, bersikaplah sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua." Kata Luki-senpai sambil memukul pelan kepala Len.

Len meringis dan berjalan mendahului kami.

"Luki, bantu aku mencari tuxedo yang cocok. Dan Rin, jangan lama-lama berdandannya nanti." Kata Len dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Haah, kambuh lagi sikap sok memerintahnya. Rin-san, kamu akan dibantu oleh asistenku Miki yang berambut merah cherry itu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Luki-senpai."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menemui Len.

Aku menghampiri Miki-san yang sedang merapikan gaun-gaun.

"Permisi, Miki-san?"

"Ah iya panggil saja Miki, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Namaku Rin Kagami. Aku teman Len Kagamine, kau mengenalnya bukan? Dan, Luki-senpai mengatakan kalau kau akan membantuku mencarikan gaun."

"Iya aku mengenalnya, dia adalah pelanggan tetap disini dan teman dari Luka-sama. Baiklah ikuti aku, Rin-sama."

Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti Miki dari belakang.

Miki membawaku keruangan besar yang berisi gaun-gaun yang lebih mewah dan indah dari gaun yang diperlihatkan didepan tadi, disana juga ada tiga meja rias mewah yang memiliki perpaduan warna antara pink soft dan putih. Diujung mejanya terdapat pot kaca yang berisi 3 tangkai mawar merah yang masih segar.

"Ini ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk gaun-gaun yang terindah dan termewah yang ada di butik ini. Dan tentu saja yang termahal. Biasanya teman dekat Len-sama, seperti Luka-sama, Miku-sama dan em siapa ya namanya Nana? Atau Naru-mi? Ah iya kalau tidak salah namanya Narumi-sama. Mereka selalu memakai gaun yang ada disini."

"Narumi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Narumi Akita."

Hm?

Akita?

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar marga tersebut.

"Kabarnya sih dia tunangan Len-sama. Biasanya setiap ada event salah satu dari keluarga Luka-sama, Miku-sama, Narumi-sama, Len-sama, Kaito-sama, dan Mikuo-sama, mereka selalu datang bersamaan ke sini. Luki-sama yang memiliki butik ini juga mengatakan kalau dia bosan melihat mereka terus."

"Apa?! Tunangan Len?!" tanyaku terkejut.

"Iya, kata Luka-sama sih mereka cuma melakukan semua ini demi bisnis. Tapi belakangan ini atau bisa dibilang semenjak Narumi-sama pindah ke Eropa, mereka datang secara terpisah seperti sekarang ini."

"Jadi mereka berteman dari kecil?"

"Iya, Luka-sama dan Miku-sama sangat tidak menyukai Narumi-sama. Mikuo-sama juga sebenarnya tidak menyukai Narumi-sama dan itu dapat terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya setiap kali bertemu Narumi-sama. Berbeda dengan Len-sama yang hanya sedikit merasa terganggu karena Narumi-sama terus menerus mengejarnya, Kaito-sama hanya cuek dan tidak mau ikut campur soal urusan mereka dan lebih memilih melakukan sesuatu yang dia sukai. Hubungan mereka bagaikan secangkir kopi yang sudah dicampur dengan bubuk kopi, gula, susu dan cream. Mereka memang memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda tapi sebenarnya mereka menikmati hubungan persahabatan mereka itu." Kata Miki sambil memilih gaun.

"Hmm, begitu. Kau tahu banyak ya."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya kebetulan sudah bekerja disini dari saat mereka datang ke butik ini saja."

"Souka." gumamku kecil.

"Ada apa Rin-sama?"

"Eh? T-tidak kok. Ayo kita cari gaun lagi." Kataku sambil tersenyum masam.

"Ah, baiklah. Um, Rin-sama, boleh aku minta nama email-mu?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku

"Aku hanya ingin berteman saja."

"Baiklah. Ayo tukeran email."

"Arigatou." Kata Miki senang.

Setelah selesai bertukar email, kami kembali mencari gaun lagi.

Aku memang sedang mencari gaun yang pas untukku tapi pikiranku terfokus pada hal yang diceritakan Miki tadi.

Entah kata apa yang cocok untuk mewakili perasaanku saat ini.

Mungkin, kecewa?

Karena tidak mengetahui banyak tentang mereka?

Tapi kenapa?

Bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak ingin lebih mengenal mereka?

Disisi lain aku juga senang karena bisa mengetahui cerita tentang mereka.

Tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat mengetahui kalau Len sudah memiliki tunangan?

Ada apa denganku belakangan ini?

**Normal POV**

"Rin-sama, bagaimana kalau memakai gaun ini?"

"Ah, bagus juga pilihanmu."

Miki tersenyum membantu Rin mengenakan gaun dress putih tanpa lengan selutut yang dibalut pita hitam dibagian pinggangnya. Disekeliling ujung rok nya terdapat renda berwarna hitam.

"Kau terlihat bagus Rin-sama."

"Benarkah? Arigatou."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku Rin-sama. Memang sejak awal kau sudah terlihat cantik kok."

Rin hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku akan mengatur rambutmu Rin-sama. Silahkan duduk di meja rias itu."

Miki mengikat rambut Rin menjadi setengah pony tail dan memberikan jepitan pita besar berwarna hitam yang ditengahnya terdapat mawar asli berwarna putih untuk dikenakan dibagian tengah rambut belakang Rin. Ujung rambut Rin, dibuat sedikit bergelombang agar semakin terlihat elegan. Rin juga mengenakan 2 gelang berwarna hitam dan yang satu lagi berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. Tas hitam dengan pita ditengahnya yang memiliki rantai panjang berwarna emas juga sudah setia menunggu dimeja rias yang akan Rin gunakan nanti.

"Ne, Miki." Panggil Rin.

"Ada apa Rin-sama?" balas Miki yang masih mencari sepatu yang cocok untuk Rin.

"Apa aku bisa masuk kedalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah. Aku kurang tau. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa masuk. Kalaupun tidak masuk, kamu pasti memiliki hubungan dengan mereka. Seperti teman dekat di kelas atau di klub atau mungkin kamu bisa menjadi rival dengan salah satu dari mereka?" kata Miki.

"Rival? Apa maksudmu?" kata Rin bingung.

"Asal tebak saja kok." Kata Miki yang mengambil kotak sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu?" kata Rin.

"Ini, sepatu yang menurutku cocok untuk Rin-sama. Belum ada yang pernah memakai ini loh. Bahkan aku berani jamin kalau tidak ada pelanggan yang menyadari kalau kotak ini ada. Soalnya kebanyakan dari pelanggan disini memilih sepatu putih atau pink." Kata Miki sambil membuka kotak sepatu itu.

Didalam kotak itu terdapat sepatu heels hitam dengan gaya yang feminim karena sepatu itu memiliki tali yang diikat dipergelangan kaki diatas tumit. Di tali itu juga terdapat pita berukuran sedang yang disetiap ujungnya terdapat garis berwarna putih.

"Rin-sama, semua sudah selesai. Yang tersisa tinggal make up saja."

"Baiklah, ayo lakukan. Aku takut dimarahi Len karena menungguku lama."

"Oke."

Setelah selesai make up, Rin bersiap untuk keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar Rin-sama!"teriak Miki saat melihat Rin yang sudah mau membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" kata Rin bingung.

"Ini, sebagai sentuhan terakhir dariku." Kata Miki sambil memakaikan syal hitam transparan disekitar pundak dan lengan Rin.

"Ah, arigatou Miki." Kata Rin tersenyum.

Miki membungkuk dan membalas dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Rin keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat Len sedang memainkan smartphonenya.

**Len POV**

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari smarthphoneku saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

BLUSH

E-eh?

"M-manis."Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Len?" tanya Rin bingung.

"T-tidak! Sudahlah ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat!" kataku glagapan

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Tentu saja!Kamu sangat sangat SANGAT lama sekali!" kataku sambil membuang muka dari Rin.

Kenapa aku tidak berani menatapnya?

Jawabannya adalah karena dia terlalu manis untuk dilihat.

Aneh?

Ya, aneh. Jantungku juga kena penyakit aneh belakangan ini.

Diluar butik

"Len, sejak kapan ada 2 mobil ini disini?"

"Aku menyuruh pelayanku mengantar kamu ke tempat pesta dengan mobil itu. Mobil satunya lagi akan aku kendarai sendiri. Semua orang bisa salah paham kalau kita datang bersamaan jadi aku pisah mobil sama kamu. Tenang saja, itu mobil aku sewa khusus kok. Jadi keluargaku tidak mengenal mobil itu." Kataku menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Balas Rin sambil masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu.

"Terima kasih dan sampai ketemu lagi, Len." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya, lalu kembali masuk ke butik.

"Hey Luki, bagian Rin aku yang bayar saja. Jangan beritahu yang lain kalau aku membawanya kemari." Kataku saat melihat Luki sedang berbicara dengan Miki.

"Baiklah. Miki, kamu juga jangan beritahu soal siapapun kalau Rin-san tadi kesini bareng Len." Kata Luki.

"Oke." Kata Miki.

Baguslah tidak ada yang bertanya alasannya.

Kalau begitu sekarang aku harus segera kerumah.

"Luki, aku berangkat duluan ya. Jangan sampai terlambat kalau kau tidak mau dimarahi Oba-sama." Kataku dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Tanpa dibilang pun aku juga tau bodoh!" balas Luki ketus.

Aku tertawa kecil dan bersiap pergi kerumah dengan mobilku.

**Normal POV**

Suasana rumah atau mansion Len benar-benar ramai. Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan menggunakan mobil-mobil mewah mereka. Kebanyakan dari tamu undangan hari ini adalah orang-orang yang berkelas atas. Dan tentu saja teman-teman Len juga sudah berdatangan.

Rin yang sudah sampai itu disambut oleh Miku dkk di depan pintu rumah Len.

"Rin, kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Kata Miku antusias.

Rin tertawa kecil dan heran melihat keakraban Luka dan Suzune.

"Hey Suzune-chan, sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Luka-chan?"

"Ah Rinny! Sudah datang ternyata-"

"Oh, kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini?" kata Rin (mencoba) ketus.

"Hehehe gomen Rin-chan. Ini, Luka-chan itu teman eskulku. Kita berada di eskul yang sama yaitu eskul musik." Kata Suzune.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Kita seperti orang bodoh disini tau."kata Kaito.

"Entah kenapa omonganmu itu terdengar lucu mengingat orang yang berbicara itu memang aslinya bodoh." Kata Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"A-Apa maksud-"

"Ayo masuk. Aku juga merasa dingin diluar." Putus Lui.

Yang lainnya hanya menggangguk dan meninggalkan Kaito yang pundung dipojokan (?)

Didalam rumah Len

"Wah! Sangat luas dan megah." Kata Rin

Miku tertawa kecil dan merangkul Rin, "Ayo ambil cemilan Rin!" katanya semangat.

"Oke." Balas Rin tak kalah semangat.

"Hey! Kami juga ikut!" kata Mikuo.

Suzune, Lui dan Kaito (yang sudah selesai dari acara pundungnya) mengangguk. Luka, Rinto hanya tersenyum saja.

Rin dkk menuju ke tempat cemilan sambil bercakap-cakap dan tertawa bersama.

"Rin, apa kamu sudah memberitahu oka-san dan otou-san kalau aku satu sekolah denganmu?" kata Rinto yang sedang berbagi jeruk dengan Rin.

"Um, entahlah aku tidak ingat. Mungkin belum." Kata Rin labil sambil memasukkan sepotong jeruk kemulutnya.

"Kalau memang belum jangan beritahu ya. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi." Kata Rinto.

Rin hanya menggangguk dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya memakan jeruk.

"Yo minna!" sapa Len yang baru datang.

"Len kau terlihat keren seperti biasa." Kata Mikuo tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap akan mendengarnya dari mulut laki-laki." Balas Len ketus.

Mikuo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar balasannya.

Memang benar, hari ini Len terlihat keren karena memakai tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih. Warna yang cocok untuk dipadukan dengan dress putih Rin. Memang menurut orang lain itu terlihat biasa, tapi tidak bagi Rin, yang wajahnya sudah memanas dari tadi.

"Rin-chan, kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Suzune.

"E-eh?! T-tidak kok." Kata Rin yang berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm, benarkah?" kata Suzune dengan nada jahil.

Rin menganggukkan kepala dan masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Len dan teman-temannya.

"Ne, ceritakan kenapa kamu bisa datang kerumahku bersama Len." Kata Suzune dengan suara kecil.

Rin terkejut dan memutar badannya membelakangi Suzune.

"Ayolah Rinny"~ kata Suzune dengan nada memohon.

"Wah! Kalian sepertinya bersenang-senang ya hari ini." Kata seorang perempuan yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Kedatangan perempuan itu membuat Len, Kaito, Luka, Miku, Mikuo terkejut.

Rin yang merasa aura disekitarnya berubah memutar badannya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

Perempuan itu juga sepertinya terkejut melihat Rin.

"Eh? Rin-chan? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini."

"N-Neru?"

.

.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

* * *

**A/N :**

Minna gomen~

Updatenya lama xD

Aku sibuk nonton anime sama baca manga x33

Makasi buat yang uda review ^o^

* * *

Bales Review::

**Fryllabrille201  
**Disini udah ketahuan siapa tunangannya xD tapi belum terlalu jelas~ nanti penjelasannya ada di chap berikutnya. Yap, mereka ketemu pas pesta dansa xD

**Arrow-chan3  
**Lenka nanti juga keluar kok disini xD fanfic ini chap nya bakal banyak. Soalnya masih banyak karakter vocaloid yang belum keluar.

**Clairith54'Tina  
**Len memang selalu sekseh dimata aku xD /gaknanya  
Rin disini memang agak innocent~ dan gak peka (?)  
Kalo Tei jadi tunangan Len, aku udah ubah genre fanfic ini jadi crime xDD


	6. Akita Neru

_Rin yang merasa aura disekitarnya berubah, memutar badannya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang._

_Perempuan itu juga sepertinya terkejut melihat Rin._

_"Eh? Rin-chan? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini."_

_"N-Neru?"_

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Forever with you © Megumi Claire

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa gak jelas (?)

Summary :

Rin, anak baru dari sekolah ter-elit sejepang bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, pengurus OSIS yang terkenal di sekolahnya, anggota cheerleader, basket, club musik. Rin juga bertemu saingan cintanya. "Ada patah hati, rasa sesak di dada. Tapi diatas itu semua, banyak juga hal yang menyenangkan, saat-saat bahagia yang muncul dari dada dan juga rasa hangat yang di berikannya padaku."

* * *

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian itu?" kata Neru.

"E-eh aku kesana sebentar." Kataku

"Eh Rin-chan?"

Aku menghiraukan panggilan Suzune, dan berjalan ke taman belakang.

Di taman belakang

Aku mengambil cellphone ku dan mencari kontak Miki.

Aku butuh kepastian darinya.

"Miki-chan?"

"_Halo Rin-chan._"

"Aku hanya mau memastikan nama tunangan Len itu Neru atau Narumi?"

"_Neru? EH?! Iya aku lupa namanya Neru. Itu tunangan Len."_

"Astaga Miki!"

"_Ma__af__ Rin. Aku lupa."_

"Yaudah aku matikan dulu ya."

"_Iya."_

Setelah itu aku memutuskan panggilannya-

Bagaimana ini, aku gak nyangka harus berhubungan sama Neru lagi-

Oh ya kalian belum tau kenapa aku tidak menyukai Neru?

Sebenarnya aku benci dia. Sangat. Benci. Dia.

Neru,

Dia-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-adalah ketua bullying di sekolah lamaku dulu.

Neru yang membully teman dekatku.

_Dulu, Neru adalah perempuan teranggun, terbaik dan terpopuler di sekolah lamaku. Tetapi lambat laun dia mulai berubah dan memperlihatkan kepribadian aslinya di balik topeng yang selalu ia pakai. Sifat aslinya yang jahat dan kejam, membuat ia dijauhi semua orang. _

_Aku,hanya aku seorang, yang berani berdekatan dan berteman dengan dia. _

_Tetapi, pertemanan kita putus karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ia membully siapapun teman-teman yang berusaha mendekatiku sambil berteriak _

"_Rin adalah milikku." _

_Aku merasa kecewa dan tersakiti melihat kejadian itu. _

_Aku menerobos masuk gudang –tempat Neru membully teman yang berusaha mendekati Rin- dan menarik tangan temanku, dan berteriak kepada Neru, _

"_Untuk apa kamu melakukan ini, Neru? Apa kamu takut aku akan meninggalkanmu juga? Sebegitu kecilnya kah rasa percayamu padaku? Aku benci kamu!"_

_Setelah berteriak, aku lari keluar kelas dan menanggis ditaman dengan keras. Saat itu aku merasa sangat marah, sangat kesal, dan sangat kecewa padanya._

_Besoknya, Neru dikabarkan pindah ke sekolah lain._

_Semenjak itu, aku selalu murung. Teman-temanku pun tidak ada yang berusaha untuk menghiburku. Semua itu terjadi sampai hari kelulusan._

_Selama liburan, aku berusaha menyemangatkan diriku dan yakin kalau diriku bisa kembali seperti semula. "Aku ingin berubah!" itulah tekad yang (seharusnya) masih aku tekankan sampai sekarang._

Tetapi, semua tekadku, usahaku untuk melupakan kejadian itu, lukaku yang sudah kututup, kembali terbuka bagai sebuah film yang di re-play, semua kejadian- semua kenanganku bersama Neru, terputar di kepalaku dengan jelas dan lengkap.

Tekadku mulai runtuh, dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kamu lakukan Rin? Apa kamu akan membiarkan semua usahamu untuk melupakannya menjadi sia-sia?" kataku sambil menghela napas.

Aku duduk di bangku taman yang berwarna putih, menikmati udara sejuk malam hari, suara daun dan bunga yang menari-nari, suara air mengalir dari kolam kecil yang berada diujung kanan taman dan melihat bintang di langit untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali kedalam.

Terlalu banyak hal-hal mengejutkan yang terjadi hari ini.

Lambat laun mataku terasa berat dan tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur ditaman itu.

**Suzune POV**

Rin,

Perempuan itu tidak kunjung balik kemari setelah keluar dari gedung.

"Rin-chan? Kamu dimana?" teriakku sembari melihat sekitar ruangan, tetapi aku tidak menemukan perempuan jeruk itu.

Yang aku temukan justru malah pisang shota yang terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan tunangannya.

Aku merasakan tepukan pundakku-

"Suzune-chan?"

"Ah, iya, Luka-chan?" teriakku kaget.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat kebingungan begitu?"

"Apa kau tau dimana Rin-chan?" Tanyaku to-the-point

"Aku melihatnya ke taman belakang. Ia terlihat sedang menel-"

"Ah! Terima kasih Luka!" putusku dengan nada semangat.

Aku pergi ke taman dan menemukan-

Rin yang tertidur di bangku taman.

Aku berjalan mendekati Rin perlahan, untuk melihat wajah Rin lebih dekat.

Dia-

Rin Kagami

yang kukenal-

terlihat habis menangis

menangis.

RIN BUKANLAH PEREMPUAN YANG GAMPANG MENANGIS!

Aku bisa melihatnya dari sisa air mata yang ada dikelopak matanya.

Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

Aku yakin itu.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Neru?

Apa dia masih belum bisa melupakannya?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa aku kembali ke aula saja?

ya, aku rasa itu pilihan terbaik di banding membangunkan Rin

Aku kembali ke aula-

-dan bertemu dengan Miku.

Lalu aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat kepada Miku.

"Kenapa Rin menangis ya? Ah, Suzune-chan, ayo ke kamar tamu. Aku mau kamu bantu aku membawa selimut untuk Rin." Kata Miku.

**Miku POV**

Ini aneh

Rin bukan orang yang gampang menangis. Aku tahu itu dari sikapnya.

Pasti ada kejadian tertentu yang aku lewatkan.

"Miku… MIKU!"

"Eh?! Ada apa Suzune-chan?" kataku kaget

"Kenapa kamu melamun terus? Ayo bantu aku membawa selimut ini."

"Hehe gomen gomen."

Kami –aku dan Suzune- memapah selimut itu dan berjalan melewati belakang aula.

"Suzune-chan, apa kamu tau apa yang terjadi pada Rin?" tanyaku sambil memapah selimut bersama Suzune.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku sudah melihatnya tertidur saat kesana. Aku takut membangunkannya karena wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan pucat."

"Pucat?! Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi? Ada kemungkinan kalau dia sakit bodoh!"

"Eh?! Apa benar begitu? Kalo gitu kita harus segera memberi selimut ini pada Rin."

Aku dan Suzune dengan terburu-buru membawa selimut itu.

Sampai di taman

Aku melihat Rin yang tertidur pulas di bangku taman-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-dan aku juga melihat Len yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

Len?!

Apa yang dia lakukan disana?!

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N :**

Hallo minaa...

author kembali! Setelah sekian lama hiatus T^T

gomen.. hounto ni gomenasai minna! u_u

Maaf, chapter kali ini pendek. Aku sedikit lupa (baca: lupa total) sama jalan ceritanya hehe ^^

RnR?


End file.
